Snow White Love
by Just-like-me
Summary: Fluffiness! What Christmas present will Harry give Hermione? Take a look!
1. Default Chapter

Warning: I do not own Harry Potter... therefore, try to sue me and I'll kill you in your sleep with a very DULL butter knife. :smiles: Try me, I'm soooo not joking.

Also, I am in the mood for serious fluff, so guess what you get? A story filled with 100 fluffiness!!! Don't know why I feel fluffy today, but I do! :giggle, giggle: Well, enjoy the fluffiness!

Snow White Love

__

1:26 am December 26th

Dear Diary

They say there are very few people in the world that have true love... I consider myself one of these few people. I'll tell you how today's events led up to this...

Today, Ron left for a trip to Egypt to visit his brother, with his family for Christmas. Harry and I are the only ones left here in the Gryffindor tower; my parents said they were going to France together to 'reconnect'. In other words, it's a second honeymoon, and I'm not invited. Thank Merlin.

So, all alone, Harry and I spent the day together. We decided to open our presents from each other last, before we went to bed. Harry got lots of candy, and a golden Snitch from Ron. Mrs. Weasley made us both the usual sweaters: Harry's maroon, mine gold. They're very warm, and since it's so cold here now, I'm wearing mine whenever I get the chance. I also got a nice set of books, from my parents, and an advanced book of magic from Ron. (He said I could use it to study for N.E.W.T.s, but "Like I need it anyway.") It was a very nice set of gifts, if I do say so myself.

Then we had a very large supper in the Great Hall. Professor Dumbledore really did enjoy himself. Lots of mice were set loose... I hope Mrs. Norris doesn't find them for her Christmas dinner. Then Harry and I came back to the common room and just watched the snow falling outside.

We decided that it was still early enough, and there was plenty of nothing to do... so we went outside and had a snowball fight...

"Hermione, I've got you now!" Harry called out, pelting her with a large, particularly wet, snow ball.

"Oh!" she cried out, scooping up another one and throwing it in retaliation. Then she ducked behind a rock and crouched waiting.

Barely a second later, Harry dove over the rock and tackled her to the ground. They wrestled for a few minutes until both were out of breath. Then they just lay panting beside each other.

"Snow angels," Hermione whispered. She moved her arms and legs, forming a very large, very beautiful snow angel.

She stood carefully and looked at it. Crouching, she wrote small in side the angel "Merry Christmas! Love, Hermione". Harry stooped beside her, reading what she wrote. He pushed her over playfully, and wrote something of his own. Then he got up and walked off, back to the castle, a deep flush on his face.

"Wait just a few minutes," he said back to her as he walked inside.

Hermione sat staring after him for a moment, then decided to read what he wrote before following him inside.

"Merry Christmas!" had been erased, but underneath her name, Hermione saw in Harry's own scrawled handwriting "I do".

A blush rose to her cheeks, her face felt as though it were on fire. She rose and went to the castle. She walked, dazed, up to the Gryffindor's tower. The Fat Lady had to ask her for the password five times before she ever heard. Finally she mumbled "snow white", and the portrait swung forward.

Hermione gasped at the sight before her. Hundreds of white rose petals were scattered across the common room. The squashy furniture and round study tables were all gone, and in the middle of the room a love seat sat, candles placed at different intervals around the room. A fire was burning in the fireplace, but it was small, warm, and cozy, not the usual roaring fire.

Hermione sat in the love seat, shocked at the romantic vibe that surrounded her. She heard someone descending the boys' stairs, and she turned to see Harry holding a small golden box. He walked over to the lave seat and sat beside her.

"Hermione," he practically whispered. Then, building his courage, he spoke up. "Hermione, I know that... that we've never dated or anything. All that time I thought it was Cho that I loved, but Hermione, it's _you_. I want... I want to know" he got off the love seat and kneeled down, opening the box "if you'll marry me."

A small ruby encrusted in diamonds in a small heart shape glittered from within the box. Hermione felt tears sting her lids and pour forth uncontrolled. Harry sat tense, waiting for her to smile, to frown, to do _something_...

And then she did, and he felt his heart would break from joy, at the beautiful smile she gave him.

"Harry, of _course_ I'll marry you," she whispered through her tears.

His hands shook as he removed the small silver ring from the box. He placed it on her ring finger, and as he did, their lips met in a warm embrace. A warmth tingled through them, and they held each other for a long time afterward.

The candles burned down low, the twilight dwindled into darkness, and stars twinkled brightly from outside. They sat in silence, holding each other for the longest time. Then Hermione broke the silence.

"Harry, I didn't give you your present," she said suddenly.

"It's okay, you can give it to me tomorrow," he smiled. "Having you with me, right here and now, that's all I need-"

__

"It's a Snow White Love..." That's what he said! Oh, I feel so happy now, just thinking about it puts me back into his arms! I love him so much, and I know I'll never have to let him go! He's mine forever, and I'll always be his.

After all, we have forever to be together! It's our Snow White love, because fairy tales always end in 'happily ever after'. At least, this one does.

Yay!!! The End! The fluffiness is so pretty! I am so happiness! and I feel lots better now... so! Reviews, please?! please?! Nothing would make me feel even better!

and don't forget: DULL BUTTERKNIFE IN YOUR SLEEP! hehe, buh-bye and Merry Crix-Mix!


	2. The Magic of Mistletoe

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling... I am not filthy stinkin' rich... without these two things, it is impossible for me to be the owner of any books known as the "Harry Potter" series. You agree, ne? You'd better, 'cause it's true. :sigh: so forth and on with the fic!

The Magic of Mistletoe

Harry woke Christmas morning, feeling very alone. He was the only boy in his dorm who had not been able to leave for the winter break. Even Ron had been able to leave this year, to go visit his grandparents in Ireland.

"Well, we would take you Harry, but the school won't allow you to leave with someone who isn't your parent or guardian," Mr. Weasley said, wringing his small, thin hands.

"Besides," Ron added, "Dad's parents are a complete _bore_. The only thing they ever talk about is fried potatoes and the lake of Ere... like some shriveled pond is all that _great_."

Harry knew Ron was just saying that to make Harry happy. So he shrugged as nonchalantly as possible, and wished them the best.

Now Harry wished he were with them, boring grandparents and all.

He sat up and looked at the large stack of gifts before him. There was the lumpy, hand made shirt from Mrs. Weasley. Next to it, a small package from Ron. The rectangle-shaped present from Hermione was most likely a book. He easily spotted Hagrid's present: large, lumpy, and possibly dangerous to Harry. There was another, very small, present, that Harry might've missed had he not noticed the speck of silver shining in the light.

He got up out of bed and opened the larger packages, leaving the small silver one for last. The sweater from Mrs. Weasley was the same as always- large and maroon. The package from Ron was a bundle of assorted goodies from Zonko's. The present from Hermione did turn out to be a very large book, one titled "The Most Advanced Defense Magicks". Just as Harry feared, the present from Hagrid was something potentially dangerous to his health... rock cookies, and just about literally at that. Now all that was left was the small silver box.

He reached for it, and looked for a tag. Finding none, he opened the box carefully, expecting to be bombarded with some type of something hazardous.

It was a tiny sprig of mistletoe... who would send Harry mistletoe? He found a piece of parchment and read the scribbled handwriting aloud.

"There's magic in mistletoe. What could possibly be going on?"

Harry was deeply confused.

He puzzled over it for a moment, before he heard Hermione coming up the stairs.

"Harry? Are you awake yet?" she called up.

Harry dropped the box and smiled warmly as she entered.

"Yes, I just got done opening my presents. Thank you for the book, Hermione."

"You're welcome, thank you for the necklace," she said, fingering the silver chain that held a snow-colored rose surrounded by small diamonds. "It's beautiful."

"I saw it, and I knew I had to get it for you," Harry flushed. "After all, it's been one year today."

"Yes, it has been," Hermione smiled, leaning to kiss him.

"Hungry?" he asked her in reply, standing slowly.

"Starved," Hermione sighed, taking his face in her hands softly. "Get dressed, I'll wait for you in the common room."

" 'k," Harry turned.

Hermione walked out, and Harry went back to his bed to pull his hangings closed. He stopped at the sight of another silver package, this one larger.

"But how...? I must be losing it," he thought, tearing open the present.

Inside was a photo album, much like the one Hagrid had given him his first year. This one, however, contained pictures, as well as writing under them.

The first page had a picture of his mother and father when they looked to be the same age as he was now. His mother wore a long white velvet robe, and she was kissing his father, who was wearing a black leather jacket, and they were... why, they were _kissing under mistletoe_! His father turned to look at him, and pointed at the writing below the picture.

__

Mistletoe was how I got your mother to love me. You have to have mistletoe to know if it's true love.

How does mistletoe tell you about true love? Harry thought, bewildered. He turned to the next page, but it had no picture, just the words from the earlier parchment: _There's magic in mistletoe_.

I think I _am_ crazy. I must be...

He turned the page, and this time there was a picture _and_ words. The picture was of Harry's dad holding the mistletoe over his head. Below it, he read a small incantation-type spell.

In winter moon,

mistletoe as the lead,

I find the love of my life,

standing before me.

Lae-una vaerta shie

doona ela in

zaschu kellipo duen

tantero va sho.

You must say this while holding the mistletoe over someone's head. If the mistletoe turns white, it is true love. If it turns blue, you are better suited as friends. If it turns red, it will end in death, and if it is black, it is not meant to be at all.

May it be white for you, Harry.

Harry sat back, shocked and puzzled. He had to have white for it to be real... what if it were red or black? He wouldn't be able to take it if he and Hermione...

But he had to know. He scribbled the incantation onto a spare bit of parchment lying by his bed. Then he dressed, and stuffed the mistletoe into his pocket along with the incantation.

He hurried downstairs to the common room where Hermione was waiting. She stood immediately, and began to head for the door.

"Wait Hermione," he called, pulling her into his arms. Before she could say anything, he kissed her quickly, passionately. Then he whispered softly into her ear, "Pray that it's white."

He started the incantation in a whisper, her lips grazing his as he spoke. He finished and kept his eyes on hers, his mouth to hers. Finally, he pulled himself away and looked up.

"Harry, what is going _on_?" Hermione asked, as tears rolled down his face. "Harry, what is the matter?"

Harry picked her up, and twirled her around, setting her down softly when he finished. She looked up and saw something white that looked like mistletoe above them.

"Harry, what _is that_?" she said exasperatedly.

"Just a blessing from my parents," Harry smiled, kissing her again, softly. Their bodies melded together, and Harry smiled through their kiss, through his tears, to realize, to know, that Hermione _would_ be the one he spent the rest of his life with. "Just the magic of mistletoe..."

The end!!! Aww, the perfect fluffiness of it all... :sigh: I started this as a one-shot, but got a review that said I should do more... so this is it! Sorry, but this is the last edition to my fluffiness for this story... I think that there's nothing I could add now to make this any better at all... besides, it's MiNdLeSs fLuFf... there had to be an end to it pretty soon... But I love my 'mini-series' nonetheless... hope the readers do too! review, review, review! :Hugs:


End file.
